1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for an electronic device such as a tablet computer, an eBook reader, a smart cell phone, or a PDA. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable mount for an electronic device that can be fastened to the dashboard, windshield, or the interior wall of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as the Apple® Ipad, Android® Tablet computers, and “smart” cell phones, are increasingly popular. Such devices are often equipped with 3G /WiFi/4G communication capabilities. Owners of these electronic devices are used to carrying them and using them everywhere, and do not wish to be deprived of their use during vehicular travel.
Some of these devices, such as Tablet computers and smart phones, are particularly useful in a motor vehicle, for functions that include real time traffic information, maps, internet-based information about restaurants and lodging, as well as routine internet functions such as receiving texts and email and conducting web searches. Other electronic devices, such as MP3 players, may lack advanced communication capabilities, but may still be desirable for use in motor vehicles. Few vehicles come equipped with suitable mounts that permit a driver or front seat passenger to conveniently access and interact with their electronic devices. Similarly, conventional ‘third party’ in-vehicle mounts for such devices have been imperfect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,309 to Corey (2005) shows a holder for an electronic device consisting of a flat base, a length of flexible cord, and a pair of mounting wedges attached to the ends of the cord. An electronic device in such a holder may shift as the car accelerates, and the cord used to secure the electronic device to the base may interfere with keyboard and screen interactions with, e.g., a tablet computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,956 to Shawver (1999) shows a mounting platform for electronic devices which might provide a more stable and secure connection to the dashboard of a car than Corey's holder, but would be highly specific to a particular form factor of the electronic device. Further, Shawyer's platform holds the electronic device in a single orientation, which is undesirable for devices such as tablet computers or cell phones, for which a user may wish to alternate between “landscape” and “portrait” orientations. Additionally, fixing the electronic device in a single orientation may prevent the device from being properly viewable or usable by another occupant in the vehicle.
Published Pat. Application No. US 2006/0215836 to Wang shows an electronic device holder consisting of a body and a clamping assembly, but no means is provided for conveniently affixing and removing the holder to the interior of a vehicle, or for allowing the electronic device to be switched between landscape and portrait orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,300 to Kim (2006) shows an electronic device holder that similarly prevents the user from changing between landscape and portrait orientations. Kim's device employs a ball joint connection to the vehicle's dashboard, which is likely to either to be too stiff for easy adjustment or too loose to resist vehicle accelerations. Further, the electronic device sits above the dashboard which may interfere with the driver's view of the road. In some jurisdictions, a device sitting substantially above the dashboard may violate a local traffic regulation.
Electronic device holders or mounts that are presently available can often only be used with a specific model or size of electronic device. Such holders or mounts may require complex adjustments and generally do not permit the device to be rotated in ninety degree increments. Additionally, such holders or mounts may require a specific location or device within the vehicle, such as a car seat's cup holder, that may already be in use or is inconvenient for operation of the electronic device.
There is a need for an electronic device mount for a vehicle that is simple to operate, provides a stable platform for devices of diverse form factors, does not interfere with access to or visibility of the device's inputs and outputs, allows for the electronic device to be affixed to a dashboard or windshield, and allows for the device to be held at preferred angular positions, such as portrait and landscape orientation, for the benefit of the driver or another occupant of the vehicle.